1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electrical plug connector for co-axial leads. More particularly the invention relates to plug connectors of the type comprising an inner contact for connection to a core wire which may be plugged axially into an aperture of the inner contact which is delimited by spring tongues, and an outer contact for connection to a sheath conductor which may be coupled with claws situated at one end of the outer contact. The sheath is generally attached by a bending action performed substantially radially in the inward direction by turning in one direction a screw element, mounted on a sleeve of insulating material, then bending the claws inwardly. Two insulating members situated on the same axis are simultaneously displaced axially with respect to each other so that thrust arms situated on one said insulating member may thereby be pressed by a tapered cam surface situated on the other said insulating member and co-operating with the thrust arms against the spring arms to allow these to grip the core wire firmly. The invention furthermore relates to a method for the production of a plug connector of this nature.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Plug connectors of this kind were disclosed for example in the German Patent specification No. 24 25 070 and may be produced and utilised for example as a plug or junction, depending on the nature of their contacts and shape. Although they are normally quite satisfactory in their operation and application, some disadvantage may however be discerned in their still rather complex structure and the commensurately costly assembly of the components, whereby automation of the production, which is desirable on the grounds of cost, has not been possible without difficulty until now.